goodbye sailor moon
by imperialcrystalgirl
Summary: (this is my first story!) when the scouts have a fight at a practise and serena walks away the worst thing happens.
1. 1

Chapter 1

serena's pov

"hey, meatball head, what are you waiting for!"

"shut up pyro!"

"shut up the both of ya or i'll rap ya both up with my chain!"

"guys can you be quiet im trying to calculate the weakness!"

"just attack already!"

"ok!" we shouted

"moon tiara magic!" i screamed

the trainind dummy exploded into little puffs of dust.

"guys we really need to work on our teamwork that wasent even an actual monster!" shouted jupiter

"well miss im sailor cry baby was tripping and it was a dummy!"

"well.."

"mars is right, you need to be able to run!' jupiter added

"and you so late every time for a battle!" mercury said

"but..."

"and seriosly stop crying at every battle cause you hurt! we hurt to!" venus screamed

"well then if you dont need me then i'll just go!" i cried out running onto the road. "im sorry that im late to battles and practise because im fighting monsters on my own in the park and getting hurt so when we have other battles on im already bruised and sore! and im sorry that im tripping because on the moon the gravity is diffrent and this gravity is over powering to me!" and im sorry that you are all so dumb that you dident even realise the princess is me!"

sudenly i heard a familier scream then realise that scream was me!

"ahhhhhhh!


	2. 2

chapter 2

ami's pov

serena was yelling at us telling us why she was always late and more hurt then us. But then she told us something huge that she is the lost princess! i thought back to what i had yelled at her. then i heard a scream! i looked up and saw serena laying limply on the ground in front of a car, we ran to her yelling serena! i bent down to her and put my ear to her chest, "nothing!" i yelled "i hear nothing! call an ambulance!" i shouted while hugging serena close.

in a couple of minutes we heard a siren the ambulance cam rushing around the corner.

i saw the paramedics trying to revive serena and having no such luck. i was crying but i wasent the only one crying all of the scouts were crying except for raye, she was looking at serena with a blank look on her face.

i started yelling at raye!

"dont you have any feelings raye!" all of the scouts looked at me screaming my head off at raye. "dont you even feel a bit guilty that you just made us lose the person we have been looking for the last 2 years!" raye looked blankly at me and then i did something i have never done before, i smacked raye, i smacked her so hard she fell off the seat she was sitting on in th ambulance.

she looked up at me with the big red mark on her face she looked at me with utter suprise.

the rest of the scouts looked at me with the suprised look as well on the face.

"weve got a heartbeat, its only faint but there is one!" one of the paramedics called out

we got to the hospital in less than 3 minutes after that.


	3. 3

chapter 3

darrien's pov

it had been quite a quiet day i thought, until a nurse came running into my office, "theres an emergency!" she yelled i ran out of there quick as a flash and went to the emergency ward, there i saw familiar golden pigtales falling off the bed. i walked closer and saw her pristene face looking like she was just sleeping but she was hooked onto machines.

"what happend to her?" i asked

"she got hit by a car!" one of the nurses told me. i looked around and saw 4 familier faces, ami mina, lita and raye. raye was the only one who wasnt crying yet she had a big red hand mark on her cheek, i was suprised when i saw ami's hand red, obviously she had hit raye.

i thought to myself, even though i dont know ami very well i know that she wouldnt go around hitting everyone. there must be a reason to why ami hit raye.

"can you tell me what exactly happend?" i asked

"well we were having a fight when serena walked onto the road and then started yelling stuff at us then she got hit." mina exlained

"why were you having a fight in the first place?" i asked

"ahh umm." ami,lita and mina said at the same time

"doesnt matter." i told them which made them relax a bit.

suddenly serena started screaming i turned arouned to see if she had woken up but she hadnt. suddenly her heart rate got quicker and she stopped screaming and so did her heart.

we were all quiet and the only noise in the room was the loud beep meaning her heart had stopped. lita started to shout.


	4. 4

chapter 4

lita's pov

serena had been shouting as if she was in a battle. i looked her way slightly thinking she might wake her self up, but then when she stoped screaming i heard a long beep we were silent knowing what that meant,her heart had stopped beating.

i started to shout one word over and over,"no no no no no no no no no!'

ami started to cry, mina started to puke into the bin in the ward but raye just sat there looking suprised.

i suddenly lost control over my mouth "do you even care at all! we just lost our best friend and your just looking suprised, we all knew she was strong but not even sailor moon can even suvive something like that, infact not even the moon princess can suvive that! i suddenly realised that darrien was still in the room

"oh no!" i whispered realising i had just told him who serena was.

"she was sailor moon?" he said with a shocked look on his face.

"ahh, yyyeeesss. i said

"she was also the moon princess?" he asked

"yes she was also, wait how do you even know what the moon princess is? i asked confused

"she comes to me in my dreams." he replied still with the shocked look on his face

"oh!" i said then thought about something decided to ask darrien about it.

"tuxedo mask said that the moon princess come to his dreams, so are you like, ummm." i asked him

"yes i am tuxedo mask" he replied without needing to hear the rest of the question.

we all sat there with an extremly suprised look on our faces except for raye, obviously.


	5. 5

chapter 5

mina's pov

lita had just asked darrien if he was tuxedo mask. i was thinking about serena when i heard his reply, yes

"oh my god!" i whispered

there was suddenly a bright light behind us we turned around to see a glow around serena she started to hover above the bed she turned verticle and started to cry even though she was dead. her tears started to crystalize and turned into the silver crystal.

"OMG i cant believe she was the princess and the carrier of the siver crystal! i exclaimed.

the glow stopped suddely and the siver crystal started to spin, i looked up because i was hearing a voice in my heard when i looked up and saw everyone looking confused. they must hear the voice too. the voice said to us,

_oh my, my owner has died and there is no heir. the future has changed today, say goodbye to crystal tokyo. you girls will now have to train even harder than you already do, if you dont, queen beryl will win,and the earth will perish. Mars i will have to punish you for your emotionless actions, your punishment is that you will not be able to use the sacred fire, also i would stay away from the fire mars, if you dont, the fire will put you in hospital for many will be the new owner of me because she was the fifth couson of serenity, your princess. unfortuantly you will not be able to unlock my full power, you will only be able to heal fast._

"im your new owner"? i asked

_yes._

"if serena could heal fast why did she die?" ami asked

_because she is half human half lunarian, one half cant live without the other. her human part died and then her lunarian died shortly after. when serenity's human part died her lunarian part started to grieve, thats why she screamed, her lunarian part was grieving knowing what was soon coming. goodbye._

the silver crystal hovered towards me and seemed to aborb itself into me.


	6. 6

chapter 6

ami's pov

the silver crystal hovered towards mina and absorbed itself into her.

serena's mum, dad and younger brother ran in here.

"is serena ok, we heard that something happend to serena!" shouted serena's mum

"im so sorry mrs tsukino, serena's dead. said darrien very sadly

"what, no she cant be!" cried sammy, serena's brother

"not my little girl!" mr tsukino, serena's dad said.

"she got hit by a car." i said while begining to cry again.

"were very sorry." said lita

i went and hugged the now sobbing mrs tsukino

"we have some thing to tell you" mina said

"should we?" lita asked

"we have to, they deserve to know." mina replied

"what is it, tell us!" mr tsukino shouted at us.

"well.." mina started

"serena was sailor moon!" i finished for mina.

"what?" all three tsukino's said

"serena was the sailor scout of the moon, salor moon." lita said

"dont forget she was also the princess of the moon!" mina said.

"what! oh my god!" mrs tsukino shouted

"so did serena actualy get hit by a car?" asked her dad

"yes, serena or serenity the moon princess, half human, half lunarian and holder of the most powerful object in the whole universe, the silver crystal, died of being hit by a car. i said, full of sorrow.

"i thought sailor moon could heal quicker than normal humans?" sammy said with confusion

" serena was half human and half lunarian, one half cant survive without the other, so when serena was hit by the car her human half started to die, when we got to the hospital her human half died and her lunarian half died within a couple of seconds." i said

"oh." whispered sammy

"by the way i might just like to tell you luna can talk!" mina told them

"what, luna can talk?" mrs tsukino

"yes, she can." i replied.


	7. 7

chapter 7

sammy's/serena's brother's pov

when we got home luna came running down the stairs

"meow?" luna said

"can it luna, we know you can talk." i said

"wha, how?" luna asked in confusion

"the scouts told us." dad replied

"we also know that serena was sailor moon and the moon princess." i said

"why?.. wait what do you mean, 'was'?"

"luna, serena is dead." said mum tears coming to her eyes again.

"what! what do you mean!?" luna cried looking extremly confused

"serena is dead luna! she got hit by a car!" i cried out as if i was in agony.

"no no no no no no no, that cant be!" luna cried out

"luna it is, she is dead, as in never coming back!" mum shouted

luna ran up the stairs, i knew were she was going so i followed her up. when i got to serena's old room luna was looking at some sort of scepter, as i got closer i saw it had a cresent moon on top of it.

"i was going to give it to her today when she got back from training." luna whispered while what sounded like sobbing.

luna suddenly rushed out the window with the 'moon scepter' in her mouth.

i started looking around serena's room finding the paper rose i had carefully crafted when serena had broken her collarbone when she was 11 in a frame on her bed side table. i wondered into serena's ensuite, i opened her mirror cabnet and a crystal blue book fell into the sink. the colour reminded me of serena's eyes, the crystal blue colour that they were. i knew i shouldnt snoop but i was drawn to the words on the inside. i opened it and i was felt myself in pain after reading the last couple of entries.

_August 4_

_i love being sailor moon most of the time but raye cuts me down every time she teases me or picks on me. ami used to be my friend but now whenever she looks at me i can see the disapointed look. in the silver millenium mina was my fifth cousen and we were close but now were as close as a rabbit to a turtle, she may be the scouts true leader but she should give at least a little says im stupid in battle when im actually being smart, take last week there was a huge slug monster and i got punched into a bin, i realised the bin had some sort of powder in it, i smelt it it smelt familiar, i licked my hand, salt, that was it, salt! i tried to lift a bag of salt out of the bin but i was to weak to lift it, so i covered myself with salt and ran into the monster because of my sweet little bro, i rememberd when he did an experiment with slugs and salt, not pretty to watch but useful right then. after about 10 seconds the monster exlploded! "yes!" i shouted, but then i heard "you idiot, you could have been killed! jupiter yelled at me. "i was not an idiot, have you ever seen what salt does to a slug!" i yelled " we dont care you idiot!" mars screamed at me. that was when the fighting began._

_August 7_

_i hate them and they hate me! but it is going to end soon thanks too pluto the scout of time, she showed me a vision im going to die next time we fight, i cant stop it, the vision showed me i was going to be shot in the stomach and bleed to death. pluto told me that i can change how i die but i cannot stop my death from happening. pluto also told me that the silver crystal will go to mina and that will not have seen my death. pluto told me one more thing, that my little brother will read this after i die, so i love you sammy and have a great future, i have left you the $500 dollars in my rabbit money box. do not show mum and dad and rub this bit out after you read this. goodbye samuel tsukino.__ you may show the scouts but show that horrid girl mina first._

_August 9 __**(goodbye world.)**_

_today i die. i can feel it in my heart. it will be at training im glad though that today is the training day when we dont transform, for whenever we will be at a monster attack and we cant transform for whatever reason. sammy, dont forget to rub the parts mentioning you. including this. goodbye. :(_


	8. 8

chapter 8

mina's pov

when sammy barged through my door i was so surprised especially when he handed me a crystal blue book.

"read the last three entries!" he panted.

after i read the entries i looked at sammy, i was crying infact sobbing

"she knew she was going to cry?" i asked him

"looks like it." he said

"im sorry serena." i whipered into the book like it was her.

i thanked sammy and asked him if i could keep the diary to show the other girls, he said i could then ran home.

i called a scout meeting straight away at my place, lita and ami showed but there was no sight of raye.

"i have called this meeting for you two to read something sammy brought here for us to read."

i let ami red it first and when she finished she had a shocked look on her face.

"oh my god" ami whispered

"let me read it, what is it?" lita said annoyed

lita took three times as long as ami did, i saw lita read the entries over and over.

"how could i, how could i have been so mean to her?" lita cried.

"raye needs to read it, no not need, she must read it." ami said.

"guys, wait have you noticed that she hasnt talked since serena died?" i asked the girls.

"yes but who cares whether she speaks or not!" ami screamed

"i agree on that! who cares if she speaks or not?" lita screamed in reply.

"i also agree on what you did in the ambulance ami!" lita said in what seemed to be joy

ami blushed in embarisment.

"i'll go to the shrine after the meeting." i told them

"why wait, we'll go now!" lita annouced

"ok!" said ami

"bye!" i bid them goodbye

i ran to cherry hill shrine. i didnt want to talk so i just wrote a note put it on top of the diary, knocked and ran away.

**Dear Raye Hino, **

**sammy brought this for us to read. read the last three entries, i hope reading them will give you at least a tiny bit of emotion.**

**Minako**

**p.s, call me by my full name.**


	9. 9

chapter 9

raye's pov

i went and anwserd the door, there was no one there, i looked down and there was a crystal blue book with a note on top. i read the note no tears came i just looked at the note. i went inside to my room to read the entries. when i had finished reading i threw the book on the floor. i thought to my self, **how dare she not tell us she was going to die!** i knew it wasnt her fault but i couldnt stop myself.


	10. 10

chapter 10

lita's pov

"i cant believe i was so mean to serena, i also cant believe she knew she was going to die!" i sobbed

i decided to visit the tsukino's to thank sammy.

i knocked on there door

"oh, hello lita..."

"can i speak to sammy."

"sure, but be quick, were going to start preparing for serena's funeral." mrs tsukino said while begining to cry

"i'll be quick." i told her

i ran up there stairs knowing where he would be

"hey sammy." i said

"hi." he replied

sammy was crying, i could tell. he was in serena's old room, looking at a paper rose.

"i made it for her when she broke her collarbone." he told me without looking my way.

i went and hugged sammy, he started to sob heavily.

"i. cant. believe. she's. gone." he sobbed to me.

"i know, i cant believe she knew was going to die." i started to cry

i hugged sammy again and left.

"its partly our fault!" i said outloud to no one in particular.

"yes, its partly our fault but most is raye's fault!" said a familiar voice

i turned around.

"ami!"


	11. 11

chapter 11

ami's pov

"yes it was partly our fault but it mostly it was raye's fault! i said

lita turned around

"ami!" lita said looking like she had been crying

"lita, how are you?" i asked

"im really sad." lita said frowning

"me too." i replied

"cant believe serena's dead!" lita said

"im going to go tell neptune and uranus." i told lita

"can i join you?" lita asked me

"sure!" i replied

we joined hands

"mercury power!"

"jupiter power!"

we turned up in amara's room

"who's there!?" we here

"its ami and lita!" i call out

"oh hey! where's serena?" amara says as she comes in the room

"thats what we want to talk to you about." lita tells her

"whats wrong with serena?" amara asks seeing the frown

"you might want to sit down." i tell her

"why!?"


	12. 12

chapter 12

amara's pov

"why!?" i asked

"just sit! where's michelle by the way?" ami asked me

"michelle is out, why?" i told them

"well can you call her to come back!" lita told me

"ok, ok!" i told her

i went and rang michelle.

"hi amara, whats going on? michelle asked

"just come back, lita and ami showed up and wants to talk to us about serena!"

"i'll be there in 5 minutes." michelle told me

i hung up the phone,

"michelle will be back in 5 minutes." i told the girls.

"i'll make some tea." i said

"ok." they said uncomfortably

when michelle got home the lita told her to sit down.

"ok now that you' re both here, we will tell you about serena." ami told us

"so whats wrong with serena?" i ask.

"umm,weelll, serena gottt hiitt..." lita said

"what serena got hit! who hit her?" amara interupted

"no, she didnt get hit she uhhh..." ami tried

"let me tell you what happend." said a familiar voice

"mina!" lita and ami cried in surprise

"so what happend to serena already!" michelle said getting annoyed

"serena got hit by a car, and died!" mina told them while starting to cry

"what!" me and michelle yelled

"serena got hit by a car!" ami said

"she was also the moon princess." mina tried to say calmly

"what! serena was the moon princess!" i yelled


End file.
